Avalon
by AplaceOfEndlessWonder
Summary: I posted this a while ago but took it down it is back now. Rose is trapped in Pete's world. And she just had a baby. The Doctor is trying to find her but stumbled across a mysterious girl who seems way to smart for her age. But who is she? Can the Doctor find Rose before things to worse for her?
1. Chapter 1

"But not any more" I back close to the doctor showing that I am with him and not going" 'cause he's got me." I sad to my mum as I held back the tears. I felt something come over my head. I was about to see what the Doctor was doing, when everything went black. About a minute later there was a flash of light. What had just happened? I looked around, he sent me some where else, that bastard.  
" Oh No. You don't. He's not doing this to me again." I said, as I hit the yellow circle around my neck. Everything went black again, then there was the flash of light and I was back home. I saw the Doctor run up to me and grab my arms and shake me a little. I was trying to hold back the tears. I would never see my mum again. He tells me that I should have stayed with my mum.  
"I made my choice a LONG time ago and I never want to leave you." The doctor looks at me stunned. I think he realized that I really mean it. I have always meant it. I what to be with him forever.  
"So what can I do to help?" I sighed in relief. I knew that he NOT was going to send me back.  
"Systems rebooted. Open access." The computer chimed.  
"Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six. And HURRY UP" He said to me as, he pointed to the computer, over on the right side of the room. I took the yellow button of and walked over to the computer and set the button down on the desk. I looked at the screen and saw the Cybermen.  
"We have Cybermen on the way up." I tell the Doctor.  
"How many floors down?" The Doctor said, as he walked up behind me.  
"Just one." I said. The Doctor ran back to the computer he was on and started to type on it.  
"Levers operational." The computer said in a high pitched voice. The Doctor smiled at me and run over to get the clamps.  
"Thats more like it, bit of a old team..." I said as the Doctor handed me the clamp.  
"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" The Doctor said in a cheerful voice. Things might just turn out okay. Maybe just this once the universe will let something good happen to him.  
"Which one's Shiver?"  
"Oh, I am shake." The Doctor said, as he turned a round and place the clamp on the wall and pushed something o n that made it stick. I walked over to the other side and set it on the wall.  
"Push the red button." I did and walked over to him. He turned away from his clamp and before I realized it, the Doctor's arms were around, and me holding me close. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head, so I could he the double beat of his hearts. After a minute we let go of each other and walked to the levers and get ready to push them into position.  
"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?" The doctor said really fast. I looked out the window and saw Daleks come up.  
"So are they." I said in a scared voice. They could kill either one of us right now. If the killed the Doctor, the world would be damned for sure.  
"Let's do it." The doctor said as he started to push his lever up, and i did the something. Once it was in place we both quickly run to the clamps.  
The area is filled with the white light once more, but this time, there's also the sound of a strong wind. The Daleks and Cybermen are being sucked through the window, smashing through the glass as they are pulled into the white light. I look back to the Doctor and I hold on to the clamps tightly, struggling to hold on.  
"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" The Doctor yelled over the 'wind'.  
I smile across at the Doctor as we are billowed by the wind. Suddenly, there is a small explosion of sparks and the lever on my side moves back into the 'off' position. The smiles fade from Our faces. Shit, this can not be happening.  
"Off-Line." I hear the small voice of the computer tell us.  
"Leave it!" The Doctor yells at me. The suction is starting to ease. I reach for the lever whilst trying to maintain my grip on the clamp, but it is just slightly too far away. I strain to reach it, eventually falling onto it. I whimpers as I struggle with the lever. I look at the Doctor and saw the fear in his eyes. I knew he could see them in my mine to.  
"I got to get it up right." I struggle to get the lever up. I push as hard as I can, till I get it up right. I hear the computer say 'on-line'. The pull of the void gets stronger. I can not make it to the clamp. The void's pull is strong and making it hard to hold on to the clamp. I hear the Doctor yell at me to hold on. I was trying as best as, I grip starts to slip, but I mange to get it back.  
"ROSE, HOLD ON!" The Doctor yells in a frantic voice. My strength almost spent - the Doctor stare at me in absolute terror, horribly powerless, reaching out to me in vain. I look him in the eyes, as if saying goodbye. I can not hold on longer. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I cry out in my pain. I felt one of my hands slip and then my other one. I try and grab the lever back, but I am to far away. I scream as I fall to the void. I hear the Doctor scream my name. I hit something hard. I realize that it is Pete. I turn my head around and look at the Doctor. His face was full of fear. I look him in the eyes one last time.  
Everything went black, then there as a flash of light. I looked around I was in Pete's world. No!I ran up to the wall, ignoring the pain in my abdomen. Which was getting more intense.  
"TAKE ME BACK! Take me back! Please I need him!" I yell as I hit the wall with my fist. How can I live without him. I only knew this him for about ten months. I loved him, he needed me.  
"Take me back..." I whisper as I stop hitting the wall and wipe away my tears. I rest my head against the wall.  
"It's stopped working. He did it. He closed the breach." Pete said, his voice mournful sounding.  
"No.." I whimper, as I put my hand on the wall. I felt something warm against it, maybe it was the Doctor on the other side. I stop crying and heard the soft beat of his two hearts for a minute, then I was gone. I fell to the fall and curled up in a ball. I lost him and he lost me. I felt the pain in my abdomen come back back, only to faded away a minute later. Why was I in so much pain? Was I dyeing? I felt some one pick me up and then sit back down with my in their lap. It was probably Mickey. I wish it was the Doctor, thought.  
"Rose we are here for you, but first we are going to take you to the Torchwood hospital, and make sure that you did not get hurt when you fell." Mickey said as he stood up, with me still in his arms. I did not want to go see if I was hurt. I was hurt already. I did not protest though. It was no use.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got to the The Torchwood hospital, the pain was about ten-fifteen minutes apart. I tried not to show how much it hurt, but I was failing. I think they all knew that I was. Mickey carried me the whole way. He laid me down on the bed in the room we got. I hate hospitals, they make me think of the Doctor, who I just lost. I want to go home, but I can not. If only I held on tighter, I would still be with him. I would not be having all this pain, well three or more minutes later a nurse came in to check my vital signs and do thing nurses do.  
"Are you any pain?" she asked as she wrote down my heart rate. I nodded." Where?" she said as she walked over to me.  
"My abdomen." I said in a small hurt voice. I saw her nod her. She placed her hands on my belly and pushed a little. I moaned in pain. That really hurt. She moved to another place and did the same thing. She to the stethoscope and place it on my stomach and moved it around.  
"Are you pregnant?" She asked me. I looked at her confused. I was not pregnant. Sure the Doctor and I might have got drunk a couple or more times and wake up naked, but he said that it was impossible.  
"No." I said as I gasped in pain.  
"Are you sure?" She asked me. In go to honest truth, i was not sure. I look at my mum, who was giving my the death look. I wonder how much this day can get? I just want to be in the doctor's arms. I want to hear him tell me that everything will be okay and not to give up hope.  
"No." I said to her. She looked at me and nodded. She went to her clipboard and wrote some stuff done. She said that she wanted to get on ultra sound and that everything else seemed fine. Once she left, my mum walked over to me. Her arms were a crossed her chest and anger was written on her face. I sigh and wait for her to yell at me.  
"Rose, Are you pregnant?" She asked me in a calm voice.  
"I do not know. I could be, but the doctor said it was impossible." I said and then realized that it was not smart to say that.  
"You are the Doctor had s..."  
"YES! We did. We got drunk about five times and we both ended up on bed ." I cut her off. She looked at me and shook her head.  
"Rose,I have no clue what you are going to do if you are" She said to me as the nurse came back in with a big machine. She rolled it over to my bed and move a set next to it.  
"The doctor will be right in." She said and the left. If only it was the real doctor. The one who held my one who i wished for. I know i just lost him, but that feels like a long time ago. In reality I had been about twenty minutes. The pain was getting more and more painful. I do not know how much more i can take of it.  
The' doctor 'walked in and sat on the seat next to the bed. He turn on the machine and then turned back to face me. He grabbed some of the gel they put on you, and asked my to lift my shirt. Once I did he put the gel on. It was then took the ready thing(the name that I can not think of.) and set it on my belly and began to move it around. He kept his eyes on the machine.  
About ten minutes later he looked at me."You are about nine months pregnant and in labour." I felt all the blood rush for my face.  
"WHAT!" I heard Mickey and My mum say at the same time. I just looked at the doctor in complete shock. How is that possible.  
"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE." I hear my mum yell at a distance. I faded into my little world. I was pregnant. With the doctor's baby. I was having the baby NOW. I was right the day could get worst.I hear the doctor explain something to my mum.  
"Rose?" I heard the doctor."We are going to put you to numb you body, you will still be wake, but not be able yo fell and deliver the baby by C-section. Your body has been though a lot and we do not think that you do not have enough strength." I nodded. I was still trying to precess everything.  
The nurse came in and hooked me up to an IV that would numb my body and the pain. They said that the were going to deliver the baby in about twenty minutes. I nodded my head. In twenty minutes I would be a mum, a single mum, who is heart broken. Could I do this. What if the doctor found away here? What would he say.  
"Rose, It will be okay we are here for you. WOW. I would have never guest that you would be pregnant. You still have a flat stomach." Mickey said as he came up to my and grabbed my hand.  
"OH. MY. GOD. I am going to be a grandma!" I heard my mum yell."I am to young to be a grandma, And you ,Rose, are to young to have kids." She said as she walked over to me.  
" I am Almost Eighteen. I am old enough to have kids." I said back to her. "Where is Pete.?" he left before the Nurse come in, for the first time. So he still does not know. He was in a shock for his life. Mum was about to answer when Pete walked in.  
"So are you guys ready to go?" Pete asked. I realized that we had no baby stuff, or a house. What were we going to do?  
"Pete you might what to sit down." I said to him, he looked at me with a confused face. After a minute he walked over to the side of the bed and told me that he would be fine."Okay, but it is a big shock. I am nine months gone and in labour." His face dropped and went as white as a ghost.  
"You are in labour." He said after a couple minutes.  
"Yes." It was so weird to here someone, who looked like my dad say that  
"I guest it is the doctors, and that we need baby things. I will send some of my people to get a room ready at the house and things for it. You guys are staying with me right?"My mum nodded her head." Okay good. We can make it though this. What a day." Pete said as he started to walk out of the room. It has to the the worst day of my life.  
I do not want to be a mum. I want to be a mum, if the doctor was here. But he is not and he might never be. He will never knew that i had a baby, or that he had a son or daughter. I need to think of names for our baby. I could name it after one of the planets we went to. One of my favourites was the planet Avalon. I like that name, it could be a girl name. If i had a baby boy, his name could be Tony or John.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I would love some reviews on this story and I need a beta for if you are willing to . I do not own DW but i do own 7 year old Alex  
(DOCTOR"S POINT OF VIEW)  
"Doctor, are you okay?" asked the little girl next to me. I was not okay. This little girl who I found about two weeks ago reminded me so much of Rose. IT has been a month since I lost her.  
"No, not really. I miss my best friend." I said to her as I sat down on the couch and let Alex snuggle up next to me. I wrapped my arm round her and rubbed her back. Alex kept me sane, for the most part. I found her after on the planet Avalon. Rose's favourite planet. Alex was alone and need someone, so I took her with me. I was alone and need some one to.  
"What was your friends name?" She asked in a sweet voice. I stroked her soft brown hair. I looked down at her and smiled. She was like a daughter to me. If only rose was here, then we could be a that would be really domestic, but I would do anything for Rose and Alex  
"Her name was Rose. I lost her two weeks before I found you." I said as I picked her and carried her out of the living room." It is time for bed, then tomorrow we can go to Earth or new Earth you pick." I set her down on the bed, that was Rose's. Alex found her room the night she came on the Tardis. I let her have it, because that means I could still keep Rose close to me. I was about to leave when I felt Alex grab my hand. I turned around around faced her.  
"Is that Rose in the picture over there?" She asked me as she pointed to one of the frames on the desk in the room. It was on the planet Asland. A very beautiful planet. Mickey, of all people, took it. In the picture, Rose and I were asleep. Mickey thought it was funny.  
"Yeah that is her. You would have loved her. I sure did. She was a lot like you. She loved to go on adventures and she loved to help the people who were in pain or needed help. She was very jeopardy friendly. If she got in trouble she would come out laughing and smile." I could not help but smile as i told her of Rose. God, I missed her so much. I sat down next to Alex and hugged her. After i awhile i laid next to her.  
"Doctor, it is okay to hurt and be sad about losing her, everybody hurts. Can you tell me how you meat Rose? Please." Alex said as she rested her head on my chest.  
"Okay, but then you have to go to bed. Well a long time ago, about a year and eleven month 19 hours, 30 min..."  
"I get it a long time ago, and that you can remember it down to the last second, just tell me" Alex cut me off. I laughed a little. Rose did that same thing.  
"Okay fine. Well I meat her after a big war, which I lost all my people in a very big war. I was very alone and sad. She worked at a shop. She had to give some money to someone, but end up locked in a storage area. When these mannequins came to live. She was not scared or afraid. I was in the shop, in the same place. I saw here and know right then I hand to save her. I saw them mannequins conner her. I was in the dark, she could not see me. I came into the light and grabbed her and told her to run. And we never stopped." I looked over at Alex saw that she was a sleep. I moved her of my chest and stood up. I pulled the covers of her and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
I turned off the light and shout the door and headed to my room. Which was right next to Rose/Alex's Room. Once i made it to the bed, I flopped down on it and let my self brake down. What if I lose Alex. I loved her like she was my daughter. I wonder if Rose found someone. She probably has a husband and two or three kids. A life that i can never have. I life that I want with her, but can not cause she is gone and I can never.  
If only I never wasted time. If only I told her that I loved her. She might still be with me. And I with her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Okay next chapter lets see where it takes us I just go with the flow  
(Rose's point of view)  
I could no longer feel anything. It was weird. I was glad that I could no longer feel the pain,well the real pain.I still had the pain in my heart that was never going to go one could fill the pain in my heart, only the Doctor can. I wonder what the Doctor would say if he was here? I bet he would be ecstatic. he would be bouncing of the the walls. Everything would be ,The doctor and our child. But the universe could not allow him that. he was always alone. But he needed someone, I hope he found some to take care of.  
"Rose, it is almost to go." I heard Mickey say as he walked over to the side of my bed.  
"You know I never thought that I would ever have a baby, let a lone the Doctor' be a mum today. I also thought that I would be with the doctor forever. Funny how things work. What if I am a horrible mum, or The doctor comes back and leaves because he thinks I have moved on? What if he moved on and forgot about me? I never go to say goodbye or tell him how much I love him." I cried out to Mickey. I let the tears roll down my face. I felt Mickey wipe the tears away with his thumb. The doctor did the same thing when I cried.  
"Rose, calm down. You will be a great mum and If he does come back, I will make sure that he does not leave till you and your baby is on the Tardis. I will make sure you get home to him." Mickey said as he lift my hand and placed a small kiss on it. I did not feel it, but I saw it.  
"Mickey what would I do with out you?" I asked him as the doctor walked in.  
"Rose it's time." Holly shit I am having a baby. I just lost my love, and the father of said baby(That I had not clue I was have till about an hour or so ago.)I just wish the doctor was here to hold my hand and tell me everything will be okay. I can almost here it in the back of my mind. I saw my mum walk up to me and grab my hand.  
"Everything will be fine."She told me. It was not going to be fine though. I could not do this. I could not be a mum.  
"No it will not. he is not with me." I said to her as the nurse pushed the bed out the door. I want to be home curled up next to the doctor.  
"Yes it will be, love. I know that today was one hell of a day. When we got up this morning we never thought tat it would end up like this. I will be right next to you"She told me. I nodded my nodded my head and tried to keep the tears from falling. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be worst.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:So i need to move along an the plot, so it about three hours after they deliver Rose's baby  
I look down at my daughter, who was in my arms. I decided to call her Avalon, but have not told anyone that yet. I think about the time the doctor and i went there. The skies are purple and the grass is a shiny black. The planet has silver trees. The planet has to be my favorite, I do not know why, but it is. I have no words to explain today. It was a day of lovers getting separated and miracles coming to live. I looked at the clock on the wall, seven PM, i just want the day to be over.I got up and carefully laid Avalon in the baby bed. I stroked the side of her face and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I wish that i knew you were coming. I never knew, there did you daddy. He will never know about you, cause he lost us. It was not his fault, but he probably thinks it is. I hope he can find us, before you grow up." I said to her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I can not believe that i was pregnant and never knew. I could have lost her and never even realized it.  
I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I fell to the floor and cried. I could have killed her. If only i had taken the time to stop and realize this. If only i realized that i was pregnant. I might still be with the doctor. We could be a family. I heard someone run up to me and pull me into there lap. I knew it was not the doctor, as much as i wished i was it was.  
"Rose, Whats wrong? We need to be in bed resting?" I hear Pete say to me as he picks me up and set me on the bed.  
"I could have lost her, and never even know i did." I said though my tears. How could i live with my self, knowing that i could have lost my baby girl.  
"It is not you fault. She is health and alive." Pete said to me. I nodded at looked at him." Now lay back down and sleep." I did as i was told.  
(DOCTOR'S POINT OF VIEW)  
"Doctor, Did you ever say goodbye to Rose?" Why does she have to know some many things about Rose. I have told her a lot about her already.  
"No, why do you want to know so much about Rose?" I asked her. I handed her a cup of tea and sat down on the chair next to her.  
"I want to all about her. So then when we find her, she will be like a sister or a mother to " I looked at her and shook my head. Seven year olds. they think you know everything and anything. The still believe in happily ever after and forever.  
"Rose is not coming back. She is stuck in a parallel world. I can not get her back." I saw disappointment for upon her face.  
"I thought that maybe we could find a way to her and get her." Alex said in a small voice. I saw tears fall from her eyes.  
"hey now. Don't cry. If you want to try and at least say hi, we could try." I said to her trying to cheer her up.  
"Really, like right now."A smile spread a crossed her face. At least one person in the Tardis was happy and not as broken as me. She finished her cuppa and run over to the sink and throw the cup in and ran to the console room. I slowly finished my coffee. I do not drink tea anymore, it reminds me of Rose. Well so does Alex, but i can not leave her.  
"Doctor!" I heard Alex yell at me from the console room. I got up and put my have empty cup in the sink and make my way to the console room. I walked over to the console at started to do same research on parallel as Alex laid a crossed the jump seat and played her Dsi.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around the room, it was light purple and pink. The paint was still wet. We just got home from Torchwood about ten minutes ago. The painters had just finished painting a little but before we all came here. This is not my or my daughter's home, and it never will be. We belong with the doctor and the tardis. I will find the doctor back. No matter what. I looked around the room once more, then shut the door and walked down the hallway back to my mum to get Avalon.

I realized at the hospital that Avalon and I were inseparable. I hated to be away from her, almost as much as i hated to be away from the doctor. I made my way to the kitchen and saw my mu holding her. I could not help but run up to her and take her from mum. I held her close to me ad rest my head gentle on hers. I looked up at my mum and saw her sympathetic smile.

"You must really hate being away from her." Mum said to as she started to make a cup a tea. At least she is making her self at home. I do not think i can ever can be at home here. "Rose, everything will be fine. You have to stay strong for your daughter. I never thought i say this , but i hope the doctor will find you. But you have to give him so time, Rose." I nodded my head and sat down at the table with Avalon in my arms. she was right I need to give the doctor time to find me. But what if he moved on? I should not get my hopes up to high.

"So, Rose have you decided on a name for her, we can not call her 'her' all the time." Mum said as she sat down at the table with a cup of tea.

"I already know what i named her. Her name is Avalon. She is named after my favorite planet. The doctor took me there for my birthday. He got me this beautiful necklace."I said to my mum. I remember that i had the necklace in my pocket. I was in the same close as yesterday. I shifted Avalon i my arms so i could get it out and so mum. Once i got it out i laid it on the table.

"This is the necklace. I was going to wear it yesterday, but forgot about. "I said to her.I smiled a little at the memory. The best day ever.

"Rose, that is so pretty. The doctor sure loved still does." I yawned a little. "Rose, how about you give me Avalon ad you go rest." I shock my head no. I want her near me. Something could happen to her.

"No, I will take her with me. Pete said there was a crib in the room i can stay in." I said as i got up and headed to the stairs. Once i made it up them I turned right and went to the third door on the left. I opened the door. The walls were a dark pink and the bed was a king size. Right next to it was a crib. I walked over to the crib and gentle laid Avalon in it and place a kiss on her head. I stood there for a minute, then got into the bed and fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7

I looked around the room, it was light purple and pink. The paint was still wet. We just got home from Torchwood about ten minutes ago. The painters had just finished painting a little but before we all came here. This is not my or my daughter's home, and it never will be. We belong with the doctor and the tardis. I will find the doctor back. No matter what. I looked around the room once more, then shut the door and walked down the hallway back to my mum to get Avalon.  
I realized at the hospital that Avalon and I were inseparable. I hated to be away from her, almost as much as i hated to be away from the doctor. I made my way to the kitchen and saw my mu holding her. I could not help but run up to her and take her from mum. I held her close to me ad rest my head gentle on hers. I looked up at my mum and saw her sympathetic smile.  
"You must really hate being away from her." Mum said to as she started to make a cup a tea. At least she is making her self at home. I do not think i can ever can be at home here. "Rose, everything will be fine. You have to stay strong for your daughter. I never thought i say this , but i hope the doctor will find you. But you have to give him so time, Rose." I nodded my head and sat down at the table with Avalon in my arms. she was right I need to give the doctor time to find me. But what if he moved on? I should not get my hopes up to high.  
"So, Rose have you decided on a name for her, we can not call her 'her' all the time." Mum said as she sat down at the table with a cup of tea.  
"I already know what i named her. Her name is Avalon. She is named after my favorite planet. The doctor took me there for my birthday. He got me this beautiful necklace."I said to my mum. I remember that i had the necklace in my pocket. I was in the same close as yesterday. I shifted Avalon i my arms so i could get it out and so mum. Once i got it out i laid it on the table.  
"This is the necklace. I was going to wear it yesterday, but forgot about. "I said to her.I smiled a little at the memory. The best day ever.  
"Rose, that is so pretty. The doctor sure loved still does." I yawned a little. "Rose, how about you give me Avalon ad you go rest." I shock my head no. I want her near me. Something could happen to her.  
"No, I will take her with me. Pete said there was a crib in the room i can stay in." I said as i got up and headed to the stairs. Once i made it up them I turned right and went to the third door on the left. I opened the door. The walls were a dark pink and the bed was a king size. Right next to it was a crib. I walked over to the crib and gentle laid Avalon in it and place a kiss on her head. I stood there for a minute, then got into the bed and fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

_"Oh god... I am so sorry Rose. This must have been so hard, which only make this harder for me to say. As you see the Tardis in not here, only Alex and I. Well she is not coming, and me and Alex will only be here for about an hour and forty minutes. I promise you that i will get both of you."_

"What, no Doctor you can not leave me. We need you please take me with you. Why did you come, if you know that you could not stay? I can not live with out you." I felt the tears fall down my face. Why? Why was this happening? I knew that it was to good to be true. How was i suppose to raise Avalon by my self.I felt he doctor cup my face in the palm of his hand.

"Rose, don't cry. I am here now. I will find you, i promise. That make the most of right now. I came because so little girl made me find away to say hi. So here i am saying ,Hi. It's cold Avalon should do be out here. Did you drive here by your self?" He was right it was bloody cold, and Avalon could get sick.

"Yeah, I did."I said as i motioned for the doctor to follow me to the car. Once me made it i opened the car door and turned it on. The doctor, Avalon and I were in the back set, while Alex was in the front, turned so that she could see was. She was very sweet and funny.

"Doctor, Is Rose and Avalon coming back with was? That would so awesome if they did. Me and Avalon could be like sisters." I laughed a little. I was nice to laugh, but i knew that this could not last and they would be leaving in about a little more then half an hour. The doctor was holding Avalon, while Alex and I talked. I felt weird not having her in my arms, but i knew that she was close.

"I am sorry Alex, but she can not come with as at the moment, but we are going to find a way to bring her back."I wish i could come back. To bad i am not connected to the tardis or something. I knew that looked into her heart once, but the doctor said he took it out of me. He said i would have died if he did not. I might be able to go back is i had some still in me. What if i did?

"Doctor, do you think that i could still have some of the Tardis in me." I asked. Avalon started to cry before he could answer me. I grabbed Avalon from him to see what is wrong. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was about 5 pm, it was time her her to be feed. This was going to be odd. I did not bring any bottles to feed her. I forgot them.

"Is Avalon okay?" the doctor asked.

"Why she is just hungry, but i forgot her bottles at home..." I trailed off, hoping her would understand what i just getting at. saw the doctor blush a little, under standing what i meant. He has seen my breast before, but does not remember,I don't. I laughed a little, this was going to be fun. Alex started to laugh with me too. She was very brilliant for her age.

"you two will be the death of me. I will step out of the car and wait." He said as he get to get out of the car, but i grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It's okay really. I am fine with you staying." I said in a seductive tone. The doctor gulped at sat back do. This was going to fun.


End file.
